Chip Shreck
Charles "Chip" Shreck was the son of Max Shreck. Biography Charles Shreck, better known as "Chip" (as in both short for Charles, but also "chip off the old block"), was born into immense wealth and privilege, thanks to his father, multi-millionaire industrialist, Max Shreck. In fact, Max's plan to develop an apparent power-plant with the underlying intention of stockpiling Gotham City's power was undertaken with the purpose of endowing Chip with a legacy. However, it was also apparent that Chip's mother was dead by the point. Batman Returns Chip was with Max and Mayor Roscoe Jenkins for the former's speech to the crowd that was assembled for the Christmas Tree-lighting ceremony. Chip also came to his father's aid during the Red Triangle Circus Gang's attack on Gotham Plaza, by stepping between Max and the heavily armed Organ Grinder, and thus allowed Max to make his escape. It was assumed that the Red Triangle Gang did not hurt Chip, as it was later revealed that they merely tried to capture Max, not kill him, and when Chip was next seen, he did not appear to have a scratch on him. Chip was later present when Selina Kyle interrupted Max's conference with Bruce Wayne that regarded Max's proposed Power Plant. It was also suggested that Chip was privy to the fact that that his father tried to kill Selina, as Max stated that if she caused any more trouble for him he would simply "push her out of a higher window", in his company once Selina and Bruce left his conference room. Chip was in attendance with Max at the latter's Maxquerade Ball, and was dressed appropriately with a crown (that perhaps signified his princely status). Upon gate-crashing Max's Party, The Penguin, who was betrayed by Max, attempted to kidnap Chip, who after all was "Gotham's favorite" first-born son, with the intention of drowning him, along with the city's other first-born sons, in raw sewage. However, Max, in a rare selfless moment convinced Penguin to substitute himself for Chip, and was therefore taken instead, although not before Penguin left by prodding "the little prince" in the gut with his umbrella. Batman Triumphant After his father's death, Chip made a promise to never miss again. He also gave up hope in humanity and lose all value for life. Chip sought to learn the better use of a firearm by training as an expert marksman in the US Special Forces before leaving to become a gun-toting vigilante back in Gotham, code-named "Deadshot". He later had a daughter, Clarissa Shreck, whom he discovered the existence of in 2006, but would eventually divorce her mother. While shopping with her father, Clarissa confronted him with the truth that her mother had informed her of him being a killer. While Chip denied the accusation, Batman (Dick Grayson) arrived to apprehend him. During the struggle, her father pulled a gun and prepared to shoot the Dark Knight, but Clarissa stood directly between her father and Batman to stop the altercation from any further escalation, and to talk her father into surrender. Ultimately, her attempt was successful as Charles Shreck was handcuffed by Batman with no further resistance. As squad cars pulled up, and G.C.P.D. officers arrived on the scene to take Deadshot into custody, Clarissa embraced her father one last time. While her father was imprisoned at the Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary in Louisiana, she wrote to him everyday. However, the letters were withheld from Chip when they were delivered to him. Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Still Alive Category:Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy